1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power supply system, and in particular to a power supply system including two or more inverters.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply system that supplies electric power from a vehicle equipped with an electric storage device, to an external load, or the like, has been put to practical use. The power supply system has been developed for the purposes of power supply for emergency at the time of disaster, and mitigation of a peak of electric power consumption by commercial power sources, for example.
An AC power supply system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-121844 (JP 2006-121844 A) includes a DC power supply, first motor-generator and second motor-generator, first inverter and second inverter supplied with electric power from the DC power supply and connected to the first motor-generator and the second motor-generator, respectively, and an controller that controls the first inverter and the second inverter.
In the AC power supply system, the controller drives the first motor-generator and the second motor-generator, and further controls the operations of the first inverter and the second inverter, so that an AC voltage is developed between neutral points of the first motor-generator and the second motor-generator when electric power is supplied from the vehicle to an external load, or the like.